Harry Potter and the War Within
by PixelKind413
Summary: Harry leaps into the Veil after his Godfather, and finds himself aboard the Zariman. Millennia later, a Tenno finds himself to be much, much more than he thought. [REWRITE PENDING]
1. PROLOGUE

**A/N: So this is a Warframe & Harry Potter crossover, haven't seen it done before. If you haven't played Warframe or Harry Potter you can look stuff up on the respective wikis. This is a small prologue because I didn't quite feel like making a longer one.**

 **WARNING: Spoilers for both Warframe and Harry Potter**

* * *

 **Harry Potter and the War Within**

 **PROLOGUE (alternately: In Which Harry Makes A Rather Sirius Mistake)**

It was as if the world had paused for that vital moment. The jet of red light had sailed under Sirius' arm, and hit him in the chest. The man had just enough time to make eye contact with Harry before he was blasted into the Veil.

"SIRIUS!" shouted Harry frantically as he ran towards the archway. In another world, another time, the strong arms that reached for him would have grabbed him, held him back, told him Sirius was gone - but this was not that world. Harry dove into the Veil, thinking only of his Godfather, and not of the six friends he was leaving behind.

Remus collapsed onto his knees, battle still raging around him. His fellow marauder, and his best friend's son, both lost in a matter of seconds. He knew where that archway lead. It wasn't called the Veil of Death for nothing after all.

"No..."

* * *

Harry didn't know how long he'd fallen, in this strange grey darkness. The whispers that had tantalized him before now spoke truths he could not comprehend into his unwilling ears. He felt a strange power, a presence, that went inside him, _became_ him. It was maddening, and yet Harry held on. Eventually, the whispers reached a crescendo, roaring ancient words, searing strange instincts into his mind. He understood everything, yet nothing. And then - silence.

No, the presence was still there, but the whispers had gone silent. Harry was startled to notice that he wasn't falling anymore

He was lying facedown on a cold, metal floor. He looked up to see a crowd of small children huddled in a corner, looking at him. He sat up.

"Hello." he said tentatively. "Where am I?"

They just stared at him with wide eyes.

Harry looked around. "Where are all the adults?"

One boy, about eleven years old, stepped forwards. "They're all acting strange, mister. We're hiding from them."

"Strange? In what way?"

The boy swallowed. "They don't remember us. All they do is hurt each other." He took a breath and glared at Harry defiantly. "You can't make us go back to them. They got to keep us because they were family, but now they're not. The only family we have now is each other."

Harry looked between him and the group huddled against the wall a few times, before nodding. "Adults are weird, anyway. So, my name is Harry Potter. What are all of yours?"

* * *

 **A/N: And that's how Harry entered the Void.**


	2. Do The Somatics Slide

**A/N: So yeah, Harry is gonna be a Tenno. Cool stuff. Gonna skim over most of the Warframe questline, since the story only really picks up at the end of Second Dream. I'm sort of assuming that the timeframe between the Incident on the Zariman and the reactivation of the Tenno by Capt. Vor is in the area of thousands of years? But yeah check out the Warframe Wiki for actual explanations on certain things. I'm calling this Chapter 2 so it lines up with the built-in chapter counter, which considers the prologue as chapter 1. Thanks, ffnet.**

 **Since I forgot this for the prologue...**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter or Warframe. Just sayin'.**

 **(KEY: (doesn't apply to chapter intro)** "Talking" _Transmission "Comms"_ _'Thinking'_ **)**

 **Much of the dialogue was taken directly from Warframe, so don't freak out.**

* * *

 **Harry Potter and the War Within**

 **CHAPTER 2: Do The Somatics Slide**

 **(alternately: In Which Harry Gets Thoroughly... Exposited? Expositioned? Like, the Exposition Happened to Him.)**

* * *

 _Thousands of years later, a disease-ridden Captain opens a Cryopod, seeking the Tenno within._

Elsewhere, an ancient heart begins beating once more.

 _The Ascaris is placed, but the warrior escapes with the help of the Lotus._

Blood rushes through veins, repairing the damage done by eras of neglect.

 _The Tenno regains his strength, removes the mind worm, and faces the one who released him._

Eyes move beneath long-closed lids.

 _The remnants of a long-forgotten foe are unearthed, and the Tenno is called to face this threat._

Lungs start to breathe, air whistling between a pair of dry, cold lips.

 _The Tenno is Stalked from the Shadows, as he seeks to save his kin._

Brows furrow, as his sleep grows uneasy.

 _The Reservoir is revealed, as the Tenno plays into the ancient foe's hand._

The Transference Pod opens, and light hits the sleeping body for the first time in millennia.

 _One last rush, a desperate bid to save his brethren._

Cold, metal hands gently lift the body from the soft, comfortable pod.

 _The Tenno finds his heart, and removes it from its shell._

The slumber breaks, and the lifting arms go limp.

 _ **"Dream... not of what you are, but of what you want to be."**_

 _The Tenno, or is it Operator, drag themselves from the ruins of an Orokin Moon, in hope of returning to their Dream in a safer place._

 _The Shadow steps out from the darkness; War is in his hands, and his mind._

 _The Warframe is sundered, a mere metal puppet with its strings cut._

 _The Stalker stands over the Operator - A darkened heart rebels, even as its blade thirsts for true Tenno blood._

 _The moment of hesitation is enough, for the puppet cut loose still dances to a tune._

 _War broken, the Shadow flees._

 _The Chosen One, released, from his Second Dream._

* * *

 **[THE ORBITER: TIME UNKNOWN]**

Harry regained conciousness as the Lotus gently set him down into the Somatic Link.

"My child... so beautiful to behold. How do you feel?"

Harry blinked. "I'm confused... I thought I was..." He trailed off, bewildered.

The Lotus nodded sadly. "I know. Forgive me. This is who you really are. A Tenno. More than human... but once a child like any other. What do you remember?"

Harry thought for a moment before answering.

"I... I was chasing something. No - someone. I shouted his name, and then I was falling, surrounded by an strange, grey darkness.. There were voices - so many _voices_ \- and then I was lying on the floor of an unfamiliar room."

"You weren't on the ship before?"

"No... all I can remember from before that is just a fragment. A woman's scream, a cold, high laugh, and then a flash of green light."

"You... arrived, on the Zariman Ten Zero, during the Void-Jump accident. It was years before the ship was recovered. It was drifting dead in space, all her crew gone... except for you and the children."

"They were just kids, but everyone was afraid of what we could do. I had to keep everyone together; we were like family."

"You were so brave - but the Orokin were afraid of you. The Void had changed you and you couldn't control it, no one could. They were about to destroy the orphans of Ten-Zero but between you and Margulis... both of you loved them, and found a way..."

Harry smiled softly. "She was amazing. She never abandoned us, not even when she we hurt her, blinded her. I was the eyes, the hands, and she was the brains. Together, the two of us put everyone into the Dream - and then she was _executed._ " he spat out the word. "The Orokin were monsters. Beautiful, perfect, horrible monsters."

"The Orokin murdered Margulis - used her work to create 'Transference'. Your mind - projected into a surrogate, strong enough to withstand your power. It felt like waking up, but it was just a lucid - second dream"

"We were so powerful... but we didn't let it change who we were. We saved anyone we could, and avenged who we couldn't."

"And so you became Tenno. Serving the Orokin... but bound by honor. As the Tenno grew, they founded great schools. The Tenno Ways. Do you see yours?"

"Hogw - I mean," Harry's eyes unfocused for a moment."I see a cloud, a gathering storm... the Madurai Way. Our path was to Engage The Enemy... to sweep across our foes before they had a chance to steel themselves."

"Madurai will be your focus. But we have so much more to do. Here in the Orbiter Transference will be even stronger. Command the Warframes... Make whole, this shattered world you've been given. Are you ready, Tenno?"

"Yes, Lotus. I am."

The Lotus nodded and left. As Harry settled into the heavily cushioned Somatics chair, he snorted.

' _Hogwarts? Who would ever name a school 'Hogwarts'?_ '

* * *

 **[THE ORBITER: MONTHS LATER]**

Harry was lounging around in his Orbiter, playing PONG with Ordis, when a loud 'ding!' echoed through the room.

"Operator, you have- OPEN YOUR INBOX NOW- mail."

He patted the console fondly. "Sure thing, buddy." He pulled up the transmission from the Lotus, titled 'Urgent situation on Lua.'

 _Tenno,_

 _Something has happened on Lua and my Sentries have become unresponsive. I need you to investigate immediately._

 _–The Lotus_

Harry grinned and stood up. "Hey, Ordis, prep the nav systems for Lua. We leave in ten." he rubbed his hands together gleefully and turned to his Arsenal. "What to bring, what to bring..."

* * *

 **[HEADMASTER'S OFFICE, HOGWARTS: ~24 HOURS PAST DEPARTURE]**

"You... wanted to see us, Headmaster?"

Albus Dumbledore nodded sadly, looking over the five students in his office. Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley looked lost without their friend. Ginny Weasley as well. Luna Lovegood was absently gazing at Fawkes, seemingly unaffected by the loss. Neville Longbottom, however... he seemed more confident, determined, purposeful. He was a leader, now.

"There is a certain task that I had planned on giving Harry, but... well, I think you five have more than proven your abilities last night. I would have spent much of the next year teaching him this, but now that he is gone-"

"Not gone." said Luna harshly, but then her dreamy, unfocused mask went back on. "He's not gone, not really. He's simply... not here."

The Headmaster stared at her for a moment. "Now that he is... no longer present, it is more important than ever that the task is complete in a timely manner. This will take up most of the night, so I've prepared coffee and Pepper-Up Potions in case any of you need them. Let us proceed to my Pensieve, for our first glimpse into the creation of Tom Marvolo Riddle."

* * *

 **A/N: Hope you don't mind me sort of altering a bit of Lore here, I just can't see a fifteen-year-old Harry not doing _something_ to help Margulis, and she would probably remind him of Hermione. Harry sort of saw all the other kiddos as his responsibility, thanks to his 'saving people thing.'**


	3. A Luau On Lua

**A/N: So yeah, heres chapter three. I guess. Again, lots of the dialogue was taken from Warframe (transcript of The War Within quest, its on the wiki page)** **And thanks to all of you guys who followed and favorited and everything! I might have to actually start continuing writing things if this is the kind of response I'm going to get...**

 **DISCLAIMER:**

 **Harry: PixelKind owns Warframe and Harry Pott-**

 **The Lotus: CHANGE OF PLANS, TENNO! PIXELKIND OWNS NOTHING!**

 **Harry: THIS ISN'T WHAT I CAME HERE FOR, WOMAN.**

"Talking" " _Comms_ " ' _Thinking_ '

* * *

 **Harry Potter and the War Within**

 **CHAPTER 3: A Luau On Lua**

 **(alternately: In Which Harry Ignores Some Warnings And Beats Up Some Ghosts)**

* * *

 **[LUA: TWELVE MINUTES LATER]**

Harry dropped from the Liset, and landed on the surface of the shattered moon in a crouch. He wore Inaros, the King of the Sands, as his Warframe. The emaciated form straightened up and looked around.

The Lotus came over the comms. " _It was here Margulis put you into the dream, tried to heal you... tried to give you the strength to tame the Void within you. In a way, this is where you, where all Tenno, were born._ "

Harry gave a lopsided grin with his response. "I know I wasn't really born here, but they weren't either, were they?"

" _No. When the Zaramin_ _was found adrift, the Orokin did everything they could to erase their mistakes. Transit recordings, personnel logs... everything was wiped out. The only things they kept were... you._ "

Harry's face darkened for a moment as he set off towards the Reservoir.

" _I'm detecting an unknown signature further ahead. Find out who it is and what they're doing._ "

He entered the ruins of the Orokin structure, rolling and dashing from cover to cover - he had no idea what he was up against this time. Eventually, he caught a glimpse of a figure right before it turned a corner.

' _There's only one person who wears a hat like that..._ ' thought Harry. "I just saw the intruder... moving fast. I think it's Teshin."

" _Teshin? What is he doing here? It looks like he's heading to a Reservoir. Follow him._ "

Harry broke out into a sprint, crossing obstacles without breaking stride. Over a rock. Through a doorway. Around a... Harry wasn't quite sure what that thing was. Some sort of Ayatan Sculpture? Suddenly, Teshin came over the comms.

" _Leave now. This doesn't concern you, child._ "

Harry glared. "I'm not a child, Teshin. What are you doing here?"

There was no response - not that Harry had expected one.

Finally, he caught up to Teshin. The Conclave Master was on his knee, inspecting a transference pod. Harry heard a faint, female voice.

" _Bring them to me._ "

Harry turned to Teshin suspiciously. "What was that?"

"The Queens," answered the man serenely.

"Queens!?" asked Harry incredulously. "The _Grineer_ Queens? Tell me wha-"

He was cut off by the other man's sword at his Warframe's throat. "I am warning you. You think you're safe behind this metal, but you're not. Not in the ways that matter here. Behind this," he tapped the Frame's neck with the blade. "you're still just a child-"

Harry batted the sword away. "You keep saying that. I assure you, I am no child."

The blade was sheathed, and Teshin walked out. He stopped and turned at the doorway. "Follow me again, Tenno, and you will answer to my sword."

The Lotus came back over his comms. " _I thought the Queens were just an invention of Grineer command. No one has ever seen them in the flesh._ "

Harry snorted and set off after the mysterious master of the Conclave. "I've got a feeling Teshin has. Can you track him?"

" _Not while he has Specters masking him._ _But Tenno, we don't know anything about the Queens. Maybe Teshin alone should-_ "

"Look, Teshin is under the impression that I am just another _child._ I'm not. I'll take down his Specters, you work on tracking him."

He reached behind him and brought out his Opticor. "The hunt is on."

* * *

Harry cursed as Teshin's Specter dodged his laser yet again. "This isn't working," he muttered as he replaced the laser cannon with the Jat Kittag. He rushed at the specter and, well, he threw sand at it. Admittedly this _was_ sand infused with the power of the Void, if not made from it, seeing as there hadn't been any sand there before, but it was sand nonetheless. With the specter blinded, all it took was a few well placed swings of the rocket-powered hammer to destroy it.

" _I have a lock on his route. Exfiltrate when you're ready._ "

' _Huh,_ ' mused Harry as he headed for Extraction. ' _She's extending her vocabulary.'_

* * *

 **[ORBITER: 3 MINUTES LATER]**

Harry brought up the location on his Navigation console. Carpo, Jupiter, claimed the map.

" _Teshin is trying to mask his location from us, but I have pinpointed a suspicious signal for you to investigate. Find him, we need answers._ "

Harry rolled his eyes as he set the flight path. "You say that like it wasn't my idea"

* * *

 **[CARPO, JUPITER: TEN MINUTES LATER]**

The same emaciated form dropped down onto the roof of a Corpus Facility.

" _All my scans for Teshin have converged on this location. Find him._ "

Harry expertly smashed the vent grate to bits before jumping through the newly made hole. "Why hasn't he reached out to us? If he's pursuing the Queens, we can help him."

" _Pride or shame, he does seem to have some connection to them. Stay on the trail. Finding the Queens could give us a tactical advantage against the Grineer._ "

"If you call unseating a monarchy a tactical advantage..." Harry grinned as he trailed off.

Minutes later, he managed to make out a Teshin-shaped silhouette through a gas plume. ' _Bingo!_ '

"Hey! I'm hot on his trail!"

" _T_ _hat's not Teshin, it's another one of his Specters. He's trying to shake us off the trail. Capture that Specter, we can use it to find the real Teshin._ "

Harry glared. "That son of a-"

* * *

 **[ORBITER: ~2 HOURS LATER]**

Harry was relieving some stress (taking it out of the Infested Door, whatever it did to him) when a loud ding resounded through the ship, followed by the Lotus' voice. " _Teshin's Specter points to what should be an unpopulated asteroid field, but deep scans show the presence of a security-matrix. Someone is trying to hide something, I need you to find out what. Prepare your Archwing._ "

Harry gave a feral grin. ' _And now, we get answers._ ' He turned and walked towards the Arsenal. "Hey Ordis, be a pal and start up the Odonata, will you?"

* * *

 **[ROOM OF REQUIREMENT - WAR ROOM: ~36 HOURS PAST DEPARTURE]**

Neville sat back against his chair and looked at the four other people in the Room of Requirement's War Room manifestation. "So, just to recap, Voldemort AKA Tom Riddle split his soul into anywhere from six to eight pieces, creating 5 to 7 Horcruxes. Harry already took one out, the Diary, which leaves us with 4 to 6. Nothing but Basilisk Venom and Fiendfyre can destroy them."

Hermione nodded. "That seems about right..."

Neville sighed. "We're going to need reinforcements."

Ginny simply grinned and flipped her DA coin onto the table. "Good thing we've got plenty."

* * *

 **A/N: I mostly just copied the dialogue from War Within, with a few minor changes caused by Harry being neither a child nor a specifically generic ultra-relatable protagonist designed to be the player. I think i might have gotten a little sloppy with this chapter, so sorry about that. The story is really going to pick up around chapter 5, so please be patient.**

 **I'm probably just going to measure most scene's times off the previous ones, but the Hogwarts/Wizarding World scenes are mostly going to be measured from Harry falling through the Veil.**

 **And now for some REVIEW RESPONSES:**

 **SollunaTerra:** Thanks! I would have written the prologue longer but its not really so much a chapter as it is a hook for the story. It seemed like the right place to stop for there, if I'd done any more I would have spoiled much of the revelations in the later chapters.

 **Derpeon:** Thank you! To be honest, I was surprised that there wasn't anything on here already like this, but I guess its just the fact that the groups of Harry Potter fans, Warframe fans, and those who write fanfictions don't intersect very much.

 **Guest:** I plan on it. I figured that doing a short-ish fic would be a nice way to ease into one or two novel-length fics I've been planning on writing once I'm done with this. Most of it is just Harry Potter, but I might throw a bone to the Warframe fandom once and a while (Warframe/Kung Fury, anyone?).

 **Oooh oooh oooh don't forget to review and rate and stuff! I promise I won't hold this story hostage but feedback is an author's lifeblood and I don't want to bleed out please be generous be a blood donor not literally but... literarily? like in terms of literature so basically please review and stuff. Tell me what you liked, what you didn't like, what made you laugh (because that means I'm doing my job right), ect.**

 **Thanks!**


	4. Smooth Criminal

**A/N: Here's the much-awaited fifth installment of Harry Potter and the War Within!**

 **I've been pretty impressed by the Plains of Eidolon update. It has introduced some... interesting plot points, but with a little effort I should be able to work everything in. It could help clear some things up that I hadn't fully thought about yet, so that's a plus.**

 **Also, just throwing this out there: Song and Dance related chapter titles are purely coincidental. I have no idea if I want to keep it up or not.**

 **WARNING: Spoilers for Harry Potter and Warframe are included. Also, this story is being changed to M because of major character death and violence.**

 **DISCLAIMER:**

 **Harry: So, Lotus, what are we doing today?**

 **Lotus: Your job is to distract the enemy while a fellow Tenno operative raids the ship for the rights to Warframe and Harry Potter. Make your presence known.**

 **Harry: I** ** _always_** **have to distract the enemy... why can't I raid the ship for the rights to Warframe and Harry Potter?**

 **Lotus: You seem to lack the... well, the subtlety required to perform** ** _that_** **task.**

 **Harry: Heck.**

 **[KEY:** "Speech" ' _Thoughts'_ " _Comms_ " **]**

* * *

 **Harry Potter and the War Within**

 **CHAPTER 4: Smooth Criminal**

 **(alternately: In Which Harry Breaks Into A High Security Asteroid for Fun - He Really Needs A New Hobby)**

* * *

 **[ASTEROID FIELD - NAGA, SEDNA: 20 MINUTES LATER]**

As Harry's Archwing deployed, the Lotus spoke.

" _Something is hiding in this asteroid field but before you can investigate you need to disable the security matrix. Ordis, are you certain this is the best angle of approach?_ "

As the Tenno adjusted to the transfer of control from Inaros to the Odonata, he listened closely for the reply.

Ordis replied with a vaguely bemused tone. " _Well, outside this corridor lie burst scanners, severe radiation, proximity mines-GRINEER DEATH BEAMS-so yes, Ordis recommends staying within the shipping corridor_."

Harry gulped, throat suddenly dry. ' _Who let the Grineer get a hold of death beams?,_ ' he thought to himself as he glided slowly towards the corridor. There were scanners every few feet, and it was a _long_ tunnel. He sighed as he spotted a small cargo ship approach the entrance. Ordis came back over the comms.

" _Operator, watch that transport ahead. The scanner is only able to scan one side at a time. You can use that to your advantage._ "

" _You heard Ordis. Keep the transport between yourself and the beams. Do not let them touch you._ "

Harry eyed the transport dubiously before getting into position. As soon as the ship blocked the scanner, he dove underneath it. The next scanner was to the right, so Harry dove to the left of that one. Right, left, over, left, under, over, right, left, over... he barely had to think. After what could have been hours but probably was minutes, he passed the last scanner. Both he and the Lotus let out breaths of relief. Ordis' simulated voice came over the comms.

" _Might I say that was smooth, Operator._ "

The Lotus smiled wryly, but quickly got to business. " _You're through. Land at the checkpoint._ "

Harry flitted over to the checkpoint, and the Archwing detached, folded up, and flew off somewhere to wait. The Warframe landed lightly on the platform and readied his weapons, waiting for further instruction.

" _This checkpoint is the central hub of the security matrix. Shut it down so Ordis can fly you in undetected._ "

Harry gave a snappy salute from the Somatics chair before grinning widely and fully transferring into his Warframe. "Let's bust this joint."

The metallic avatar loaded the Soma before cautiously making its way to the waypoint. The security hub was markedly different from most Grineer designs - instead of dull metal and olive greens, everything was black and red. ' _Tacky,_ ' thought Harry amusedly.

He heard unmistakably grineer voices, and jumped behind a pile of supply crates. Two Grineer lancers walked in, but they weren't like anything he'd seen before. Their armor shared the darkened color scheme of the base, and they wielded Kohms instead of Grakatas. ' _Clem would be dissappointed,_ ' Harry thought to himself.

He began to charge his Scarab Armor - draining about half of his health to get the passive boost to about 65%. He waited until one of the Grineer soldiers was looking away, and cast Devour. Tendrils of sand reached out to grab the Lancer, and dragged him forcefully over to Harry. The sand tore at the Lancer, draining its lifeblood and feeding it to Inaros. Once the enemy was dissolved, Harry repeated this with the other lancer, getting his Scarab Armor to 100% and his health at about three quarters.

' _Good, no extra surprises._ '

* * *

 **[INSERT DEFENSE MISSION FIGHT SEQUENCE] [Like, look it up on YouTube or something, I suck at writing fight scenes. I tried like eight times and none of them worked at all.]**

* * *

" _Ordis no longer detects any security._ "

Harry grinned in response, even as the Lotus replied. " _Good, but we can't take any chances, silence the remaining Grineer._ "

"Right up my alley," he muttered as he swapped to his Jat Kittag.

About thirty crushed Grineer heads later, the Lotus spoke. " _You are in the clear. Keep moving._ "

He nodded and headed towards the waypoint carefully. When he finally got to an open platform, he stopped and stared in awe.

"Are you seeing this?!" Harry exclaimed in disbelief.

The Lotus' reply seemed to be breaking up, but still understandable. " _It must be the Queens' Fortress._ "

" Did they... Are those Fomorian engines mounted on an asteroid? No wonder we've never been able to find it. It's always moving."

" _Excellent, Tenno. Now get out of there. We'll need to analyze the intel you've gathered before our next move._ "

Harry paused. "But... we have to act quickly, while we know where it is!"

" _There is a lot of Transference distortion in this area. I recommend we abort this mission and wait for Teshin to reach out._ "

Harry snorted. "Yeah, like that's likely to happen. Even if he deigns to contact a _child_ about this, the Fortress will be long gone by the time he does. I'm going in."

He jumped out into space, his Odonata snapping to his back quickly. He cracked his knuckles with a grin and shot off towards the Kuva Fortress.

* * *

 **[THE KITCHEN, NUMBER 12 GRIMMAULD PLACE: 10 AM ~3 DAYS PAST DEPARTURE]**

Nymphadora Tonks stared blankly at the empty Firewhiskey bottle in her hand. It was far too early to be drunk, but she didn't care. She'd already quit her job as an Auror - her guilt over Harry's and Sirius' deaths overtook any sense of obligation she felt to her (now previous) profession.

Whenever anyone tried to get her out of her rut, it always came back to one thing: Tonks had been _fighting_ Bellatrix, and had almost stunned the woman, before she made a dumb mistake. If only she had been a little better, a little faster, a little _smarter_.

"Dear Merlin, Nymphadora, you've really let yourself go."

She glared at Neville, who'd just walked into the kitchen. "Don't call me that," she slurred.

The once-reserved boy looked her over skeptically, before eyeing the empty Firewhiskey bottles strewn across the table. "As if you're in any shape to stop me," he remarked as he started cleaning up.

"Yeah," muttered the Ex-Auror moodily. "Damned useless anyway. Couldn't even keep Ol' LeStrange distracted for half a minute."

"Really though, Harry wouldn't want you doing this to yourself."

She snorted. "Yeah, well, I don't think we'll ever find out what Harry wants, thanks to me."

Neville raised an eyebrow. "Did you push him into the Veil?"

"What! No!"

"Did you push his godfather into the Veil?"

"No..." Tonks glared at the table - she knew where this was going.

"Then how was it your fault?" His voice had a dangerous edge to it, now.

"I couldn't beat Bellatrix."

"Not many people could."

"I was _fighting_ her though! I messed up and made a dumb mistake and got blasted!"

Neville slammed his palms onto the table and leaned over the table towards Tonks.

"THEN MAKE SURE IT DOESN'T HAPPEN AGAIN! PEOPLE OUT THERE ARE DYING NOW, AND YOU'RE JUST SITTING HERE FEELING SORRY FOR YOURSELF? GET OFF YOUR LAZY ARSE AND TRAIN!"

"Sir, yes sir!" Tonks found herself snapping off a salute before she even knew what was happening. This boy was no longer the shy, Hufflepuffish boy he had been before. Going through the Battle at the Ministry and getting shoved into the 'leader' position (recently vacated by the Boy-Who-Lived himself) really did suit the kid.

* * *

 **A/N:** Sorry about the short chapter, I suck at writing fight scenes so I kinda gave up on that. Things are about to get real saucy in the Kuva Fortress, and good old Nevvy-boi is finding his backbone.

 **And now for some review responses!**

 **Knight5946** \- Whether or not Harry will be using Warframes at Hogwarts will be iffy. This is more of a story about how being a Tenno changes Harry and his journey through The War Within than it is throwing Warframes at wizards. That being said, it is a possibility - It wasn't originally in the plan but I haven't fully worked Plains of Eidolon into the plot. I have some ideas for it that will clean up some plot holes rather nicely.

 **Oberon the fox** \- Thanks! I was inspired by the multitude of fanfics that use the Veil as a way to throw Harry into different universes, in combination of the dramatic unveiling of the Operator's infinitely relateable but somehow still specific backstory in The War Within. Your fanfic has some merit - I just found using the Veil to cross universes was easier that trying to work The Tenno into the timeline and how/why everyone else did or didn't know about them.

 **shugokage** \- Thanks! I'll probably need lots of luck to finish this properly.


End file.
